


Niezapomniany

by Loki_23



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisane, żeby zająć umysł czymkolwiek. Dość inne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezapomniany

**Author's Note:**

> Dla M.

Po raz kolejny przewertowałem tak dobrze znaną mi księgę. Umiałem ją już chyba na pamięć, bez trudu potrafiłbym powiedzieć, co znajduje się na danej stronie. Bez większych trudności wskazałbym słowo, które tylko przyszłoby mi do głowy. Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że owe słowo pojawiało się na stronicach starej księgi. Okładka była zniszczona, strony pożółkłe, niektórych brakowało, a niektóre trzymały się chyba tylko jakimś magicznym sposobem. To nie tak, że nie dbałem o książki, wprost przeciwnie, ta jednak nie należała do mnie. Pożyczyłem ją. Bezzwrotnie. Prosto spod rąk właściciela. Nie to jednak teraz było najważniejsze. Musiałem się skupić na czymś innym, w końcu miałem swoje priorytety. Na dobrą sprawę zabierałem się do tego od paru godzin, próbując pozbyć się pewnych natrętnych myśli, które jednak wcale nie zamierzały opuszczać mojej głowy. Wprost przeciwnie, stawały się coraz bardziej natrętne, a obrazy, które migały mi przed oczami, jakimś sposobem zaczęły być tak wyraźne, że nieraz zacząłem się skupiać tylko na nich, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co będzie dalej. Chociaż dobrze wiedziałem, znałem to na pamięć równie dobrze, co księgę, leżącą przede mną. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że może tym razem skończy się to trochę inaczej. Ale tak nie było, za każdym razem coraz boleśniej, jakby na nowo przeżywałem to, co wtedy się stało. I wciąż jego sylwetka, na początku niewyraźna, jakby mój własny umysł droczył się ze mną, że być może tym razem to nie będzie on. Ale obraz zaraz nabierał ostrości, a on wyłaniał się z ciemności, którą sam kreowałem we własnym umyśle. W końcu wtedy był dzień i nie licząc cieni rzucanych przez nas samych oraz otaczających nas przedmiotów, nie było niczego ciemnego w pomieszczeniu, w którym się wtedy znajdowaliśmy. No, może oprócz mojego serca, o ile jakieś posiadam. Może wydawać się to dziwne, ale z każdą taką wizją tego, co się działo, wolałbym go nie posiadać. Wtedy byłoby łatwiej, a tak nawet nie potrafię skupić się na tym, co powinienem zrobić. Co muszę zrobić. W końcu mam okazję się zemścić, tym razem bez niczyjej pomocy. Chitauri zawiedli, teraz mogłem liczyć tylko na siebie. Tak powinno być od początku. Zawsze mogłem liczyć tylko na siebie, musi tak pozostać. Bez nikogo, zawsze byłem sam.  
Wróciłem wzrokiem do tekstu przed sobą, próbując wykrzesać z siebie maksimum skupienia i uwagi. Widocznie moje maksimum sięgnęło szczytu, bo po kilku linijkach nie miałem pojęcia, o czym czytam. A raczej nie miałbym, gdybym dokładnie nie znał treści. Nie wiedziałem, czemu czytam to wciąż na nowo, skoro wszystko czego potrzebowałem miałem w głowie. Znaczy, wiedziałem, ale wciąż wmawiałem sobie, że to nieprawda. I będę wmawiał to sobie tak długo, aż w to nie uwierzę. W końcu znałem się na kłamstwach lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, a oszukać samego siebie, to już sztuka. I to właśnie zamierzałem osiągnąć.  
Jego twarz po raz kolejny mignęła mi przed oczami, ale zignorowałem to. Nie zwróciłem również uwagi na to, że tuż przy uchu słyszę jego głos, wiedziałem bowiem, że to jedynie moje chore majaki. Nie mogło go tutaj być, chociaż dla pewności w końcu odwróciłem się, nie mogąc wytrzymać. Szybko zamrugałem kilka razy oczami, bo jego postać stała przede mną i to całkiem wyraźnie. Przez chwilę poczułem, jak moje serce nagle przyspieszyło, ale kiedy tylko zniknął – jak to zawsze się działo – od razu zbeształem samego siebie. I to bynajmniej nie w myślach. W końcu tutaj i tak nikt mnie nie słyszał. Byłem tylko ja, mój chory umysł, stara księga i jego postać, która pojawiała się przede mną od czasu do czasu. Tak spędziłem tutaj miesiąc, może nieco dłużej, może nieco krócej. Powoli zacząłem tracić rachubę, noc mylił mi się z dniem i na odwrót. Nie dbałem o to, teraz i tak nie potrzebowałem wiedzieć.  
Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc się pozbyć wszystkich myśli, których nie powinno tam być. Pomogło na moment, ale ta chwila wystarczyła, by przejrzeć to, co z takim trudem udało mi się zdobyć. Wszystkie fiolki, bezpiecznie zamknięte. Nie zniknęła żadna, wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu, tak jak to zostawiłem kilka godzin temu. Bardziej, żeby zrobić cokolwiek zacząłem przesuwać każdą zaledwie o kilka milimetrów, jakby szukając perfekcyjnego ustawienia. Bardziej idealnie nie będzie, doskonale o tym wiedziałem, ale była to wymówka, by po raz kolejny móc przez moment zobaczyć jego twarz. Przymknąłem na moment powieki, palcami delikatnie chwytając szyjkę jednej z buteleczek i przesuwając ją odrobinę w lewo. Westchnąłem cicho, otwierając oczy, tym samym pozbywając się jego obrazu. To zabawne, jak wiele zdołałem zapamiętać. Ile detali dotąd mi się nie rozmazało, rysy jego twarzy mocno wryły się w mój umysł, jakby robiąc mi na złość.  
Przesunąłem spojrzeniem po blacie stołu, ogarniając wzrokiem wszystko, co się na nim znajdowało. W końcu z hukiem zamknąłem starą księgę i podniosłem się z krzesła, wzdychając teatralnie do pustki w pomieszczeniu, jakbym czekał, aż chociaż ona okaże się wsparciem. Jako że nie doczekałem się niczego, jedynie większego kurzu, który wzbił się przy zamykaniu książki ruszyłem przed siebie, przemierzając cały pokój, aż znalazłem się przy drzwiach. Raz jeszcze spojrzałem za siebie, chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko jest tak, jak to zostawiłem. Przez myśl przemknęło mi, co bym zrobił, gdyby okazało się, że jednak coś zmieniło swoje położenie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, rozbawiony i zrzucając wszystko na zmęczenie, wyszedłem z pokoju, zostawiając starą księgę i fiolki tak, jak je ustawiłem.  
~*~  
Leżałem spokojnie, wpatrując się w ciemność przed sobą. To, że znowu nie mogłem zasnąć nie zaskoczyło mnie za bardzo. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnim razem położyłem się, by od razu zasnąć. Pamiętałem, że kiedyś tak było, ale teraz zdawało mi się to niemal innym życiem. Tak odległym od tego, co było teraz.  
Przekręciłem się na drugi bok, zamykając oczy, by chociaż przed samym sobą udawać, że staram się zasnąć. Po dłuższym leżeniu w bezruchu, zacząłem czuć, jak sen powoli podkrada się do mnie, chcąc zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Tym razem zamierzałem poddać się bez walki, ale przez zaciśnięte powieki dostrzegłem niebieski blask. Senność minęła od razu, wycofując się do innego pomieszczenia, a może nawet i do innego budynku. Poderwałem się z łóżka, rozglądając się po całym pokoju. Żadnego światła, nic co by mogło świecić. Przetarłem oczy, jakby nie wierząc własnemu zmysłowi w panującą dokoła ciemność. Byłem przekonany, że coś jednak widziałem. Czegoś tak charakterystycznego pomylić nie mogłem. A jednak… pusto. Dla pewności rozejrzałem się jeszcze kilka razy i kiedy upewniłem się, że towarzystwo, które miałem każdej nocy w postaci nieprzeniknionej ciemności się nie zmieniło, ponownie zamierzałem się położyć. Zamierzałem jest w tym momencie idealnym słowem, bo do mych uszu dobiegł dźwięk kroków, a zaraz po nim przesuwania buteleczek po blacie stołu. Zdołałem usłyszeć jeszcze szelest przewracanych kartek i przysięgam, że było to tak wyraźne, jakby ktoś robił to tuż przy mojej głowie.  
Wstałem z łóżka, próbując zachowywać się najciszej, jak umiałem. Wychodziło mi to świetnie, dopóki drzwi nie wydały z siebie przeraźliwego pisku, który aż uderzył mnie po uszach. Teraz już, nawet nie próbując być cicho wszedłem do drugiego pomieszczenia, które opuściłem kilka godzin wcześniej. Oczy, przyzwyczajone do ciemności nie dostrzegły jednak niczego. Znaczy, dostrzegły zarys stołu, buteleczek na nim i księgi, ale nic więcej. Nie licząc jeszcze krzesła. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w głąb pokoju, ale nie doczekałem się żadnego ataku. Raz jeszcze spojrzałem na stół i niemal ze zrezygnowaniem uświadomiłem sobie, że wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak to zostawiłem. Nikt niczego nie ruszał, żadna z buteleczek nie zmieniła swojego miejsca, książka również leżała tak, jak wcześniej. Zamknięta i nieruszana przez nikogo. Z rosnącym niepokojem, chociaż może zaczynało się to przeradzać w swego rodzaju paranoję, po raz kolejny rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Pusto. Nie zostało mi nic innego, jak sprawdzić zabezpieczenia i wrócić do łóżka. Zaraz jednak prychnąłem i gdyby ciemność miała jakąś postać na pewno skrzywiłaby się na ten odgłos i szybkim krokiem przemaszerowałem do swojej sypialni. A raczej do pokoju, który mi za nią służył. Nie sprawdziłem bariery ochronnej, w końcu, gdyby ktoś się przez nią przedarł od razu bym wiedział. Zresztą, były tutaj jedynie dwa pomieszczenia, a skoro ani w pierwszym, ani w drugim pokoju nie było nikogo, to znaczyło tylko jedno – byłem tutaj sam. No może jeszcze moja paranoja, ale ona w tym momencie się nie kwalifikowała.  
Ponownie położyłem się do łóżka, naciągając na siebie cienki koc. Schowałem się pod nim niemal cały i z przekonaniem, w które niemal uwierzyłem nakazałem sobie spać.  
~*~  
Obudziłem się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Przetarłem oczy i jeszcze chwilę, pozwalając sobie przywołać fragmenty snu, leżałem w łóżku. Dopiero, kiedy przypomniałem sobie o dziwnych zdarzeniach, które przecież tak naprawdę nie miały miejsca, podniosłem się. Przeciągnąłem się, ziewając głośno i ruszyłem do drzwi, by zaraz znaleźć się w drugim pomieszczeniu. Niemal od razu stanąłem jak wryty, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z lekko uchylonych ust – gest oznaczający kompletne zaskoczenie. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, w końcu zamykając usta, ale wciąż patrzyłem na to wszystko niedowierzając. Książka, która przecież w nocy była zamknięta, teraz leżała otwarta niemal idealnie na środku. Fiolki były poprzesuwane i pomieszane, każda stała zupełnie inaczej. Poustawiałem je przecież według kolejności podanej w książce, a teraz… Teraz panował wśród nich kompletny chaos. To jednak nie było wszystko. Krzesło, które zawsze stało przy stole, teraz było od niego odsunięte. Może i było to tylko kilka centymetrów dalej, niż zazwyczaj, ale było to zauważalne kilka centymetrów.  
W końcu, otrząsając się nieco, zrobiłem kilka niepewnych kroków, spodziewając się… właściwie nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewając i mając nadzieję, że jednak się nie dowiem. Chociaż niewiedza była irytująca i nieco uciążliwa, to czułem się odrobinę bezpieczniej. W końcu znalazłem się przy stole i jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyłem na niego, próbując siłą woli zmienić to, co widzę. Niestety, nie przyniosło to oczekiwanych rezultatów, to też ściągnąłem brwi, czując jak powoli zaczyna targać mną złość i zdecydowanym ruchem zamknąłem książkę. W pośpiechu poustawiałem buteleczki tak, jak powinny stać i przysunąłem krzesło. Udając, że nic takiego się nie stało, że to co było przed chwilą w ogóle nie miało miejsca usiadłem i westchnąłem, chcąc zabrać się do pracy. Tym razem koniec wymówek, koniec przywoływania obrazów, koniec z odtwarzaniem sceny, która zawsze kończyła się tak samo. Koniec z widokiem jego twarzy, koniec z jego głosem tuż przy uchu i koniec widywania jego postaci. Koniec, koniec, po prostu koniec. Dość.  
Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że niemal dyszę ze złości i uspokajając oddech przekartkowałem książkę na to, co mnie interesowało. Kilka stron wypadło, fruwając przez pokój w różne strony, ale to też nie miało znaczenia. Mnie interesowała tylko ta z liczbą 249 i dopóki wciąż tkwiła w tej książce, to nic innego… Chwila. Musiałem coś pominąć, a dokładnie stronę, której szukałem. Powoli, od początku. Strona 247, 248, 251… Nie, coś się nie zgadza. Jeszcze raz, spokojniej. Wolniej. Strona 247. Strona 248. Strona… 251? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Może po prostu robię coś źle. Spróbujmy od końca. Strona 252. Strona 251. Strona 248. Zamarłem. Na dłuższą chwilę. Strony w końcu nie znikają sobie od tak. Przymknąłem powieki i powoli nabrałem powietrza w płuca. Równie powoli wypuściłem je przez nos i otworzyłem oczy, żeby sprawdzić, czy strony nie są może sklejone. Nie były. Poderwałem się z krzesła i zebrałem wszystkie kartki, które leżały w pomieszczeniu, przelotnie patrząc na numerki na dole. Żadna jednak nie była stroną 249.  
Zrezygnowany ponownie usiadłem przy stole, próbując znaleźć logiczne wyjaśnienie dla całej tej sytuacji. Właśnie w głowie tworzyłem kolejny scenariusz tego, co mogło się stać, kiedy tuż za sobą usłyszałem tak dobrze znany mi głos. Wiedziałem jednak, że była to tylko iluzja mojego umysłu, który ostatnimi czasy uwielbiał bawić się ze mną w podobne gierki. Próbując zignorować echo tego głosu, które dźwięczało mi w głowie, wróciłem do prób wyjaśnienia owej niepokojącej sytuacji. Jego głos zaraz rozległ się ponownie, tym razem zdecydowanie bliżej, tuż przy moim uchu. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na to, jak świetnie mój umysł zaczął kontrolować takie rzeczy, najpierw słyszałem ten głos z dalszej odległości, teraz natomiast tuż przy mnie. I dopiero, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że oprócz głosu doszedł jeszcze dziwny dreszcz na plecach spowodowany ciepłem oddechu na uchu, pomyślałem że tym razem przeszedłem samego siebie.  
\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – warknąłem, podrywając się z krzesła i odwracając. Jak zawsze przede mną pojawiła się jego postać, więc zamrugałem kilka razy, denerwując się coraz bardziej. Starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że tym razem coś było odrobinę inaczej. Był jakby wyraźniejszy, jakby prawdziwszy. I co najdziwniejsze, nie znikał tak, jak zawsze. Zamrugałem jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu przetarłem oczy, ale wciąż tam stał. Uśmiechał się zadziornie, a w jego dłoni dostrzegłem kartkę. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się jej zorientowałem się, że na dole widniała liczba. 249. Przesunąłem spojrzenie ponownie na jego twarz i przymknąłem powieki. Czy kiedy ponownie je otworzę on wciąż będzie tam stał? Dałem sobie chwilę, próbując zapanować nad oszalałym umysłem. Kiedy otworzę oczy, jego już nie będzie, pomyślałem. Zaraz jednak przez głowę przemknęła mi kolejna myśl – czy rzeczywiście chcę tego, by zniknął? Nie odpowiadając na to pytanie, powoli rozchyliłem powieki, nie wiedząc, czego mam się spodziewać. To, co zobaczyłem dało mi nikłą nadzieję, że nie zwariowałem do końca.


End file.
